The gift of lineage
by fantasywriter213
Summary: what if during the ritual to resurrect voldmort, harry discovered a power within himself. the power to drain ambient magic and wards and such into himself? how would this change him and the war?


Location: Grave yard Little Hangington  
Defenses: multiple wards, anti-apparition, anti-muggle- muggle repelling, protego maxima, creature repelling, containment wards varied.  
Right before the beginning of the ritual to resurrect Lord baldinshorts ( voldemort )

Harry slowly came back to consciousness, his right shoulder and wrist aching from haven fallen on them. Then all the memories came rushing back.  
The pain the anger, the shock at seeing Cedric, the Hufflepuff champion of the tri-wizard tournament, murdered before his very eyes.  
 _now they will do the same to me_. He thought, then peter pettigrew came into view, " ahhh mr. potter man of the hour, are you ready to play your part in the resurrection of the greatest sorcer in britain? to help return that which you stole, the life of Lord Voldemort?" Harry gathered up all his gryffindor courage, and spat in pettigrews face.  
"As the son of prongs, and god-son of padfoot, honorary nephew of moony, I declare wormtail an Oath-breaker and traitor, may his mind be wiped of the secrets, friendships, and love of the maurauders. so I say so mote it be!" a flash of purple light appeared around pettigrew and he screamed in suffering as all the happiest memories of his life were torn away. every prank, every moment of smiles and fun, every bit of compaionship and love that had happened in his life was because of the maurauders. without them he was less then a man.  
A bundle of blankets on the ground began to laugh drawing harry's attention.  
"hahaha hahaha the sound like ice washing over him, humorless, cold, full of evil and malice. " you have truly broken him potter! I must say I am impressed, but lets carry on now shall we? Then we can have a proper conversation."

Pettigrew lifted the buyndle up and driopped it into a cauldron of boiling potion. a light blue vapor rising out of it turning grey as whatever spoke mixed with its contents. " Bone of the father, unwillingly given, you shall renew your son!" harry looked down over the arm of the giant stone statue restraining him and saw the ground beneath him had crack open and peter was levitating a bone out of it. Peter scowled and dropped it into the cauldron. Peter took a deep breath and pulled a short dagger from within his robes. Nearly hyper-ventilating pettigrew walked over and knelt by the cauldron. He continued, " flesh of the servant willing given, you shall renew your master!" harry closed his eyes and heard peter scream as he raised the knife and slashed his own wrist, lopping his lft hand off and heard it splash into the cauldron.  
Harry opened his eyes and watched in growing fear as peter made his way over, " blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you shall resurrect your foe!" he slashed harrys arms leaving a large gash, the moment peter walked over and dripped three drops into the cauldron many things happened at once.  
there was a massive explosion, a beam of golden light launched into the air, it emanated a powerful force that was crushing everything around it. Peter screamed once and was smushed into a bloody pulp, a wave of power washed over harry and the light turned from golden to grey. There was a massive wave and then the light turned black. seeming to draw color from all the torches harry notices placed around it, then it became misty shadows and they began to slowly coalasce.

Location: UNKNOWN  
Defenses: Innumberable

Deep in the earth was a small chamber. it for all intensive puposes looked like the interior of a small cottage. small cobblestone walls, a small wood stove some simple wooden tables and chairs a book shelf a sitting area and a beda clock hung over the door. a man was sleeping in the bed, he appeared to be in his late sixties, but rather fit. when standing he stood at an even 6 feet tall, his shoulders were broad but he had begun to hunch, his demeanor of someone who had seen to much and wanted only to live in peace. the clock over the door turned red and the mans eyes flashed open. eyes the color of steel hardened and with a swish of his old cloak he ran to the clock. reaching out with his senses he learned the reason for the activation.  
"so, after all these years, he has resurfaced, and he is in mortal peril. well now, cant let the last scion of the Peverell line die now can we," the man spoke, seemingly to himself. " emery" a soft pop and a small greysih skinned creature with large eyes and ears appeared, " yes lord Ignotus, how may I serve?" I need you to pop me to these coordinates and prepare the main house, set the wards for a wartime footing and prepare for my arrival."  
the creature bowed, and popped away, the man blinked and found himself in a very bad situation. a dozen cloaked and masked individuals were cheering and he saw his soon-to-be-student restrained by a giant stone angel statue, he pulled his wand and for the first time in over 300 years he launched a combat salvo at the group.

After the shadows had finsihed coalscing harry gazed upon the form of voldemort, he opened his eyes, slits like a snake, colored red like blood. he looked around surveying the damage. Appeaqring confused for a moent but gestring at the puddle of flesh and blood that was all the was left of peter, a wand as white as bone flew to his hands. with a flick Voldemort was robed as he pressed the wand to a skull tattoo with snakes upon his forearm and crack of apparation a dozen witches and wizards, all of the inner circle materialized.  
"Ahhh yes, my friends, my loyal followers, my death eaters. I have returned" the people, dressed in black cloaks and silver skull masks cheered and began jumping for joy.  
"the results of my defeat are greatly exaggerated, though yes it has taken me a very long time, I have overcome death itself. I am your immortal Lord!" the cheering grew louder, " and to prove my power I shall now kill the very one who sought to destroy me, I shall put to rest the very idea that I, Lord voldemort, could ever be beaten!" he rounded on harry and as he opened his mouth to speak all hell broke loose. The sound of a great glass dome shattering happened first, as the wards surrounding the grave yard fell beneath an onslaught, the death eaters closed ranks and drew their wands, then a a wave, _no, OH MY GOD_ thought harry as he realized the wave of multicolored magic was in fact individual spells cast so fast the formed a wall, slammed into the death eaters, killing them all in various ways, two simply exploded, one had their arms explode flinging a bone through their skull and impacting another as they liquified, in less then a second someone or someones, had just annihilated Voldemort's forces, seething with rage voldemort growled and screamed " who dares!"  
A cloaked figure hobbled up the grassy hill, coming to a stop between hary and voldemort." well now arent you just a little punky ass bitch, letting some old coot take advantage of yu, Ive half a mind to leave you to the ol perv, boohoo he killed your friiend useless lump he was" berated the man yelling at harry, and with that it was the final straw. harrys eyes blazed with emerald fire, and he became infused with a green ethereal glow, every ounce of ambient magic in the air seemed to be sucked into him and even voldemort fell back in fear. the statue holding him curmbled to dust as harry rose into the air.  
In a voice that sounded like a thousand people speaking at once, harry spoke looking at vodemort " Tom Riddle, You have decalred war upon this realm. you have declared war upon magical britain, and you have sullied the very soul of the last scion Peverell for these crimes you shall be judged. the very vassel you sought to make your own shall now grow in power, his gift of lineage has been restored, you shall tremble before him and fall." harry turned his gaze to the mysterious newcomer, "Ignotus, last of the peverell clan you shall train the last scion and then you WILL take your place amongst us. this is YOUR decree do you understand?" the man, identified as ignotus nodded, and harry fell as the glow around him disappeared and ignotus grabbed him. toppling them both, Voldemort made to throw a curse but with a chuckle ignotus and harry vanished.  
Deep outside time, in the ageless timeless realm of relams a figure leaned over a scrying bowl.  
"Well, that was unexpected, i guess things shall be getting interesting."


End file.
